World Generation Screen
The World Generation screen is the Transition/Loading phase between choosing a character and playing. It shows a pair of skinny shadow hands residing over a small globe that has small 2D models of most of the In-game items or objects. It also shows phrases such as "Wrangling monsters" and "Insinuating Wilson's Beard". These phrases are split into two halves in the code and are randomly paired together in different variations. Overworld 2D Models (Day Side Of Globe) *Rabbits *Trees *Grass *Berry Bushes 2D Models (Night Side of Globe) * Spiky Trees * Reeds * Headstone * Spider Titles The title of the loading screen changes depending on what kind of world is * Generic- "GENERATING WORLD" * Caves- "CARVING OUT CAVE" * SW World- "GENERATING ISLANDS" * Volcano- "BOILING MAGMA" * HAM World- "GENERATING PLATEAU" Phrases The phrases printed in the loading screen are a combination of two phrases put together, followed by an ellipsis (…). The possible phrases are listed below. First Phrase * "Wrangling" * "Inserting" * "Reticulating" * "Embiggening" * "Insinuating" * "Framing" * "Iterating upon" * "Herding" * "Generating" * "Crafting" ( ) * "Imbuing" ( ) * "Randomizing" ( ) * "Redecorating" ( ) * "Sprucing up" ( ) * "Manifesting" ( ) * "Summoning" ( ) * "Compiling" ( ) * "Building" ( ) * "Spawning" ( ) * "Rendering" ( ) * "Enchanting" ( ) * "Solving" ( ) Second Phrase * "Wilson's beard" * "food" * "monsters" * "spiders" * "buckets and buckets of loot" * "pines" * "pathos" * "a keen sense of despair" * "game theory" * "nyctophobia" * "trees" * "thalassophobia" ( ) * "flotsam" ( ) * "a keen sense of desertation" ( ) * "buckets and buckets of dubloons" ( ) * "jetsam" ( ) * "seafood" ( ) * "palms" ( ) * "Wilson's braided beard" ( ) * "jungle" ( ) * "deep, dark waters"( ) * "sea monsters" ( ) * "snakes" ( ) * "vast ocean" ( ) * "chatty parrots" ( ) * "rainforest" ( ) * "dense foliage" ( ) * "insects" ( ) * "carnivorous plants" ( ) * "cursed temples" ( ) * "death defining adventure" ( ) * "cobblestones" ( ) * "shop hours of business" ( ) * "street life" ( ) * "piglatin" ( ) * "leafy canopy" ( ) * "civilization" ( ) * "economy" ( ) * "royalty" ( ) * "lovely roses" ( ) * "gems" ( ) * "a touch of magic" ( ) * "terrible darkness" ( ) * "primal instincts" ( ) * "unspeakable things" ( ) * "Maxwell's pocket squares" ( ) * "Wendy's pigtails" ( ) * "Webber's fur" ( ) * "Wolfgang's moustache" ( ) * "Wickerbottom's glasses" ( ) * "Wigfrid's umlauts" ( ) * "Willow's teddy bear" ( ) * "Winona's tools" ( ) * "Abigail's ectoplasm" ( ) * "Woodie's plaid" ( ) * "WX-78's gears" ( ) * "Wortox's hooves" ( ) * "Wormwood's leaves" ( ) * "Warly's spices" ( ) * "a monarch's sorrow" ( ) * "an inescapable nostalgia" ( ) * "gold and marble" ( ) * "thorns" ( ) * "unbreakable bonds" ( ) * "intense friendship" ( ) * "common goals" ( ) * "a comforting togetherness" ( ) * "poignant tragedy" ( ) * "a hint of shadow" ( ) * "souls" ( ) Removed * "Maxwell's ties" ( ) Caves When the player enters a Cave, there is a different, unique World Generation screen. The sphere is rocky instead of grassy or dirt-like, and one can see the many structures and animals of the Caves, such as Bunnymen, Stalagmites and Mushtrees. Trivia * It is possible for "Game Theory" to show up in the second half of the phrases. Game Theory is the mathematical study of cooperation and conflict between intelligent decision makers (i.e. the player and the metagame). * It is possible for "Nyctophobia" or Thalassophobia" to appear in the second half of the phrases. Nyctophobia is the fear of darkness or the night, while Thalassophobia is the fear of the sea. * The phrase "lovely roses", which can appear in the second half of the phrase in DST, seems to be a reference to Charlie. Gallery Cave loading screen bat.png|A Caves loading screen. 2016-02-05 00002.jpg|A Volcano loading screen. Category:Gameplay